villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
George Deckert
General George Deckert is the main antagonist in the 2005 film xXx: State of the Union, ''the sequel to 2002's ''xXx. He was the Secretary of Defense of the USA and plotted a coup against the President. He was portrayed by Willem Dafoe, who also portrayed Green Goblin and John Geiger. Past Being a high-ranked general Deckert once ordered his unit to burn to smoke out civilians. One member of his crew, Darrius Stone (the protagonist of the film), spoke out against it and convinced some other members to stop Deckert. During the struggle, Stone broke Deckert's jaw. After the war, Stone was sentenced to 20 years of prison for disobeying orders. As Deckert continued to serve, he became friends with General Jack Pettibone which whom he led a unit for many years. Some time later, Deckert became the new Secretary of Defense, but he resented the President for his way of tolerance and peacefulness. He believed that under President Sanford the USA became weak and planned a coup, determined to do whatever needed to maintain the supremacy of the United States. He started to round up the members of his old unit, at least the ones who stayed on his side during Stone's riot and kidnapped the others. The soldiers simply counted as "missing" but were secretly imprisoned by Deckert. In the movie Deckert sends some of his men to attack a NSA bunker in Virginia with the goal to find and take down Augustus Gibbons. Gibbons however is able to flee and recruits Stone as the new xXx agent. When Gibbons goes home to recover data after freeing Stone from prison, he is ambushed by Deckert and his right-hand man Cobb. They take Gibbons and blow up the house, seemingly killing Gibbons. Deckert also has Cobb to assassinate the original xXx agent Xander Cage in Bora Bora. Days later, Deckert tries to recruit his old friend General Pettibone for his cause. When Pettibone declines, Deckert has him murdered and with help of Charlie Mayweather, he frames Stone for the murder. During Pettibone's funeral, he has Pettibone's unit, who is loyal to Deckert, flown to Washington. Stone later learns that Gibbons is still alive and is now held prisoner along with several of Stone's former comrades, as Deckert plans to frame them all for the coup. At the night of the State of the Union address, Deckert and his men strike at the White House. Though they manage to take down the President's bodyguards and chief of staff, Stone was able to thwart their plan by arranging a tank strike at the Capitol (with the help from NSA agent Kyle Steele and a gang led by his old friend Zeke). This allowed Stone and Steele to break into the White House and free Gibbons and their comrades before proceeding to kill Charlie and the rest of Deckert's men. Still not wanting to back down, Deckert and Cobb board the president's escape train taking Sanford as a hostage. However, Stone is able to board the train and kill Cobb. Having no more leads, Deckert takes Sanford hostage and demands Stone to surrender. Stone refuses and deactivates the train's lights while setting off a smoke bomb, taunting Deckert of his jaw. Sanford uses this distraction to wrestle Deckert to the ground which makes Stone to come to his aid. Boarding on a helicopter, Gibbons and Steele are able to get Sanford out of the train. Despite having failed to kill Sanford, Deckert is able to get his gun and aims it at Stone, saying that he's been waiting for this moment for 10 years. Stone responds him to keep waiting as he jumps out of the train into a lake, evading the shots. With Stone out from the train, Gibbons shoots a missile from his helicopter that blows up the train, killing Deckert. To deny that someone as high-ranking as Deckert planned to assassinate the president, Deckert was buried with all military honors at the Arlington National Cementary as a hero who tried to save the president, much to Stone's disgust. Gallery DeckertPresident.png|Deckert with President Sanford as a hostage DeckertShoots.png|Deckert shoots at Stone DeckertRevenge.png|Deckert about to execute Stone DeckertDeath.png|Deckert, moments before his death Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Villains Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutilators Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Male Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Business Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Strategic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Killjoy Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper